This invention relates generally to screen separators, and in particular to flow diverters and exhaust blowers for screen separators.
A typical screen separator consists of an elongated, box-like, rigid bed, and a screen attached to, and extending across, the bed. The bed is vibrated as the material to be separated is introduced onto the screen which moves the relatively large size material down the screen and passes the liquid and/or relatively small sized material into a pan. The bed can be vibrated by pneumatic, hydraulic, or rotary vibrators, in a conventional manner.
Typically the material to be separated is conveyed onto the screen by directing the material from a flow line into the bottom of an open tank, commonly called a possum belly. The material fills the possum belly until it flows over a weir onto the screen. The weir is typically positioned such that the material falls on the beginning section of the screen. The possum belly acts as a fluid trap in which solids can collect at the bottom. The collection of solids in the bottom of the possum belly can cause the flow line to plug. A plugged flow line can stop drilling activity thereby costing the operator and the drilling contractor significant sums of money. Furthermore, free gases released from the material may collect in the vicinity of the possum belly that are combustible and/or are toxic to humans.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing screen separators.